looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Terms
This is a list of policies that all users must follow if they want to be allowed to edit here. Have fun! Most of our policies are also enforced on our affiliates as well as all of Wikia. You will recieve one or two warnings before being anvilled in most cases. Rule #1: Plagiarism and sources Allowed, but credit the source. Articles should have sources as this is a wiki and anyone can put BS into the article. If you have sometime important to put in, please credit source. Punishment: If a source is not credited for a plagiarized article, 3 strikes, 1-week anvil drop and unsourced info removed. See here. Rule #2: No Trolling Trolling is purposely annoying people just to get a laugh. Anyone who does this excessively (even after being warned) may very well get anvilled. Punishment: 3 strikes, 1-week anvil drop Rule #3: Subject Matter All articles on this wiki must involve Looney Tunes. Any that don't will eventually be deleted. Punishment: 3 strikes, 3-day anvil drop Rule #4: No Vandalism/Spamming Vandalism or spam is replacing article content with nonsense or gibberish, false information, and/or vulgar phrases. You are not allowed to do this unless you are posting "Best Wishes" templates on the walls of a bunch of different users to wish them a happy holiday (just don't do it multiple times to the same user). Simply put, don't do it. Punishment: Vandals can be blocked without warning, sometimes admins will give a warning, sometimes they won't, usually if the user just joined the wiki. Rule #5: Edit War Edit warring is when 2 or more editors constantly editing the same page due to conflict. The Acme Head will protect the page for a while to prevent this. Punishment: 2-strikes, 1-week anvil drop Rule #6: Pictures All Looney Tunes and their reboot images that are part of the wiki can be taken from Google. For your user page, fan-made photos is fine, however, please do not put inapporpriate photos on your user page. This violation can lead to consequences. Punishment: 3 strikes, 1 - 2 week anvil drop Rule #7: No Cyberbullying Cyberbullying is a completely unforgivable offense. If someone is cyberbullying you, contact an Acme Head and they will intervene. A punishment will then be decided based on what they think of the situation. Rule #8: Opinions Your opinion on who is the next president of the US doesn't dominate someone elses. You are allowed to state your thoughts/beliefs (i.e. "I love Bugs Bunny!," "Loonatics Unleashed'' is horrible''," "I'm indifferent on The Looney Tunes Show", etc.), but please don't force it onto other users (i.e. "Sniffles is the WORST character ever; your opinion doesn't matter," "Screw you, I hate Bugs lovers," etc.). Punishment: 3 strikes, 1 week anvil drop Rule #9: Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is creating multiple accounts to dodge an anvil drop. Note that multiple accounts are okay, but to dodge an anvil drop is not. Punishment: If found, indefinite anvil drop on your sock, extension on your real account's anvil drop by a day or a week Rule #10: Profanity Rule #11: COPPA Per Wikia's COPPA guidelines, you must be at least 13 to edit here. We will not deal with this, and this will be dealed with Wikia staff and if they find out, you will be anvilled until 13, sorry. Rule #12: Advertising You may advertise to join a certain wiki ONLY if you have 100 mainspace edits or more. However, you may not advertise to join outside sites, such as Twitter, Snapchat, Quora, etc. Punishment: 3 strikes, 3-day anvil drop Rule #13: Privacy Don't ask for someone's address, bank account number, social security number or password. Violation of this rule will lead to consequences. If you see this, report it right away, and you will be thanked and rewarded, maybe. You get the reward of a safe wiki, LOL. If the person tells their personal privacy, their message WILL be deleted. Also, do not answer to the person. Repeated replies about this can lead to consequences. Punishment: (Asker) 2 strikes, 1-week anvil drop (Giver) 1-day anvil drop Rule #14: No Impersonating Impersonating is pretending to be someone else when you clearly aren't. Don't do this, be yourself, you don't need to be someone else to be awesome and unique. Also, this is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Service. Punishment: If found, indefinite anvil drop on the impersonated account, and if you want to edit again, you will have to create a new account. Rule #15: Usernames Do not create stupid user names, like "You Are Stupid" or "I hate you all". Punishment: If found, indefinite anvil drop on the bad-name account, and if you want to edit again, you will have to create a new account. Rule #16: No removing warnings Archiving warnings are okay, but removing will lead to consequences. Removing messages is okay, if they are inappropriate. Punishment: 2-strikes, 1-week anvil drop, with the removal of talk page access. Rule #17: Sources Anyone can say something without a claim. This is a wiki and anyone with an account can edit it. If something incredulous appears to someone else, please back your claim with a source. Content without sources may be removed without warning. Punishment: 3-strikes, 1-week anvil drop Rule #18: Video Uploading Videos that are uploaded onto the wiki from YouTube, DailyMotion or Vimeo MUST be a thumbnail, 280px or 280 px and in the center. As these videos are on a different website platform, we will not get in trouble for something we did not upload to YouTube, therefore the full episodes, if available can be uploaded. Punishment: there is no punishment for uploading at 335, but Please change to 280px. Rule #19: Pornography Due to the amount of children viewing the site, porn is NOT allowed in any form or on any page of the wiki, including all of Wikia. If you wanna upload porn, go to Tumblr, not here. This is a completely unforgiveable offense as your reputation may get ruined on Wikia. You may be anvilled without warning if you do upload pornographic images. Punishment: 1-strike, 2-week anvil drop Rule #20: IP blocks IP blocks must NEVER be blocked indefinitely. They should only be blocked for 24 hours. If the IP address keeps violating, contact a head or wizard to see how long they can be anvilled. Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines